parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash in Wonderland
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) as Alice *Dawn (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) as Alice's Sister *Pikachu (Pokemon) as Dinah *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as The White Rabbit *Honest John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) as The Doorknob *The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) as The Dodo *Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) as Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum *Heimlich & Flik (A Bug's Life) as The Walrus and the Carpenter *Mushu (Mulan) as Bill the Lizard *Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) as The Rose *Disney Princesses as The Flowers *Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle) as The Caterpillar *Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) as The Butterfly *Priscilla (Rango) as The Bird in the Tree *Aladdin/Prince Ali (Aladdin) as The Cheshire Cat *Goofy (Disney) as The Mad Hatter *Mickey Mouse (Disney) as The March Hare *Abu (Aladdin) as The Dormouse *Po the Panda, Sulley, & Mike (Monsters, Inc.), (Monsters University) & (Kung Fu Panda) as The Card Painters *The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) & Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Marching Cards *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as The Queen of Hearts *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) as The King of Hearts Scenes *Ash in Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Ash in Wonderland - Part 2 - Ash Ketchum Gets Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of Piglet/"I'm Late!" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 4 - Ash Ketchum Meets Honest John Worthington Foulfellow/A Bottle on the Table *Ash in Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrivel of Ash Ketchum/"The Caucus Race" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 6 - Ash Ketchum Meets Bob & Larry/"How D'Ye Do & Shake Hands?" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 7 - The Caterpillar and the Ant/"The Old Father William" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 8 - The Dragon with the Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 9 - Ash Ketchum Meets the Disney Princesses/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 10 - Ash Ketchum Meets Hunch/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 11 - More Ups & Down for Ash Ketchum *Ash in Wonderland - Part 12 - Ash Ketchum Meets the Cheshire Street Rat/"Twis Brilling" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 13 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Ash in Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Piglet Arrives Again) *Ash in Wonderland - Part 15 - Ash Ketchum Saw the Tulgey Wood *Ash in Wonderland - Part 16 - Ash Ketchum Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 17 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Eris the Queen of Hearts/"Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 18 - The Cheshire Street Rat Appears Yet Again *Ash in Wonderland - Part 19 - Ash Ketchum's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 20 - Ash Ketchum's Flight/Final Battle *Ash in Wonderland - Part 21 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Pokemon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs